The purpose of the Rodin Remediation Academy Conference is to create a multidisciplinary forum for the dissemination of recent scientific discoveries regarding the etiology and treatment of dyslexia. The Rodin Remediation Academy, founded in 1984, has held 24 conferences and symposia dedicated to the encouragement of research on dyslexia. This application seeks support for the 25th conference to be held at Georgetown University Medical Center. Consistent with previous Rodin Conferences this meeting will bring together the world's experts on dyslexia as scientists from related disciplines, as well as students, teachers, parents, and physicians interested in the remediation of dyslexia. The conference will play a crucial role in the development of a new generation of scientists who will go on to pursue research in dyslexia. It will provide networking opportunities for new researchers who are beginning their careers and impetus for senior investigators who could be drawn into one of the multifaceted aspects of dyslexia research. The conference, entitled "Neural Basis of Skill Acquisition, Reading, and Dyslexia," will emphasize the role of skill acquisition and learning, a rapidly developing field of neuroscience research, which provides a useful perspective for the study of reading. The 2.5 day conference will be held at Georgetown University Medical Center in Washington, D.C. The US Capital is easily accessible by multiple modes of transportation. The meeting is scheduled to take place during the days leading up to the Society for Neuroscience Conference to encourage international participation. The bulk of the program will consist of lectures given by leading neuroscientists and experts in research on developmental dyslexia. Posters presentations will provide a venue for less formal interactions and the participation of both junior and senior researchers. The Norman Geschwind-Rodin Prize will be presented to a promising young dyslexia researcher at an awards ceremony.